1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner.
2. Background
Robots have been developed for industrial use and take charge of a part of factory automation. Recently, as application fields of robots are further enlarged, medical robots and aerospace robots have been developed and robots used in homes have been developed. Among these robots, robots which may autonomously move are referred to as moving robots.
As a representative example of a moving robot used in home, there is a robot cleaner. The robot cleaner is a type of home appliance which sucks and removes dust or foreign substances while traveling about an area to be cleaned. The robot cleaner may autonomously travel using a rechargeable battery. The robot cleaner may include a light source to irradiate laser light of a designated pattern forwards and a camera to capture the image of an area in front of the robot cleaner. Obstacle conditions in front of the robot cleaner may be detected by analyzing a pattern displayed in the image captured by the camera.
In general, as a criterion to measure sensitivity of an imaging system, a signal to noise ratio (SNR) is used. In order to improve distinctiveness of the pattern displayed in the image, the SNR needs to be increased so as not to cause confusion with external light, etc. For this purpose, increase in output of laser light may be considered. However, laser light of high output may be harmful to human bodies, especially possible damage to the eyes, and hence, may be unsuitable.
Differently, decrease in noise of external light, etc. needs to be considered. For this purpose, a high-quality filter is required and, thus, manufacturing costs are increased and a difficulty in manufacturing process management is caused.